The invention proceeds from a process for generating a stereoscopic image.
It is known to generate a stereoscopic image with the aid of two imaging devices, two image signal processors and a special image signal processor. The special image signal processor constructs a pixel-like image for the right and left eye from two camera images, so that a stereoscopic image effect is produced. In each case, 50% of the pixels from the camera images are used. The special image signal processor is very complex and difficult to design, since the circuit must undertake a switch-over at each pixel in each case for the image of the right and left eye.